1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bubbling liquid displays. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bubbling liquid display which includes a transparent panel formed to contain a quantity of liquid into which air is introduced, forming bubbles in the liquid and creating a unique and extraordinary visual effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Bubbling water panels have, in recent years, been incorporated into a variety of devices. Perhaps one of the most common such devices is a water panel that is used as an attention-grabbing display, such as those used in the retail market to call attention to a particular product or service. For example, a typical prior art water panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,660 which issued Apr. 21, 1992 to Mark Vorel for an invention entitled "Decorative Wall Panel." The Vorel device consists of two transparent glass sheets which are attached along their side and bottom edges to spacers to form a reservoir. This reservoir is filled with water and a bubble-emitting diffuser tube is positioned at the lower end of the reservoir which, when supplied with pressurized air, creates many fine bubbles which rise through the fluid within the reservoir. The diffuser tube is attached to a supply tube which extends upwards out the top of the reservoir so that there is no inlet tube or other hole formed in the lower, or water-filled, portion of the panel. However, because the supply tube extends downwards from the top to the bottom of the panel, it is visible to the viewer of the panel unless the side portions of the panel are covered. Also, a light is provided in the base which holds the panel to illuminate the panel and the rising bubbles.
Another prior art water panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,771 which issued on Sep. 27, 1994, to Kenneth Burnett for an invention entitled "Rising Bubble Display Device." The Burnett device includes a water panel which has a number of vertical ribs defining water-filled channels. An air supply tube extends along the inside edge of the bottom of the panel, passing beneath the lower end of each vertical rib. The air supply tube is formed with an array of bubble-producing orifices such that one bubble-producing orifice is positioned within each channel, providing each channel with one orifice producing the same volume of air. Unfortunately, these bubble-producing orifices are small, typically sized in the 0.61 mm range. During an extended period of use, these small orifices often become clogged with corrosion, salts, or algae from the water, resulting in a water-filled channel having no bubbles at all.
Because of the frequent clogging of the air supply tube, the tube is removable by un-threading the tube from the side wall of the panel. A seal is provided around the air supply tube at its entrance to the water panel to prevent leaks while the air supply tube is installed. However, these seals are inherently problematic and often results in leaks, which may cause the entire volume of water within the panel to escape onto the electrical components within the base and onto the floor.
The water panel of the Burnett device is formed at its lower end with a box channel sized to receive a colored strip which, when illuminated from underneath, provides coloring to the liquid and bubbles within the water panel. This combination of a box channel and colored strip, however, only provides coloring to the illumination of the contents of the panel, yet does not provide any colored illumination of the front and back sheets of the panel itself. This causes the front and back acrylic sheets to be illuminated by non-colored (or white) light, while the bottom of the panel and the liquid contained therein are illuminated by colored light. As a result, the overall coloring of the water panel is considerably less intense than if the entire panel, including the front and back sheets, were illuminated with the colored light.
The installation of the strip into the box channel formed in the Burnett panel is both cumbersome and problematic. For example, the colored strip, most often made of a thin translucent plastic material, must be inserted into the box channel formed in the panel by sliding the thin, narrow plastic sheet axially into the channel. Unfortunately, due to its shape and material, the colored strip is quite flexible, resulting in the user experiencing significant difficulty while attempting to slide the strip into the box channel, which extends across the entire width of the water panel. Further, when the colored strip becomes damaged, such as by heat from the lights or by exposure to water caused from a leaking supply tube seal, portions of the colored strip become stuck within the box channel. Often, it is nearly impossible to remove the stuck portions of the colored strip from the channel, resulting in a display device having little or no coloring. Moreover, in the Burnett device, it is impossible to simultaneously provide more than one colored illumination to the panel. This is so because the colored strip may only be inserted from the sides of the panel, preventing the placement of shorter, different colored, color strips within the box channel.
Maintenance of a water panel is generally difficult. For example, in attempting to maintain the Burnett device, it is necessary to drain the entire water panel before servicing the air supply tube, or to repair or unclog a single orifice. While not impossible, draining the entire volume of water from the panel may take quite some time, result in a great deal of wasted water, and often represents a significant deterrent to the performance of necessary maintenance.
The prior art water panels of the Vorel and Burnett devices are generally shaped as flat panels with the front and back sheets of transparent material joined at the bottom, left and right sides to form a water-holding reservoir. While this structure provides for the easy filling and refilling of the panel through its open upper end, the entire volume of the water panel will easily pour out the top of the panel if the panel somehow tips or falls over. Moreover, because the water in the panel is constantly bubbling with air bubbles, a great deal of the volume of water within the panel evaporates. Attempts to minimize the chances of spillage and evaporation by placing a creatively-shaped lid over the top of the panel are, at best, of little value. This is so because in the event the panel tips or falls, the lid simply falls from the panel allowing the entire volume of water within the panel to escape onto the floor or carpet, neighboring appliances, and other electrical devices.
The prior art water panels are filled with water as the fluid. Typically, distilled water is used in order to minimize the corrosion and salt deposits which were discussed above. However, this water evaporates from the panel due to the constant passage of air bubbles through it, resulting in water levels which are too low, and which are no longer hidden from view by the panel's cap. Moreover, if the climate is particularly dry, or the panel is in a location where it is exposed to sunlight, the evaporation may be quite significant, resulting in the user having to continually refill the panel.
The formation of algae is common in water panels and is due to the confined water, constant air source, retained heat, and the inability to easily scrub any algae from the interior surfaces of the panel. Many water panel manufactures suggest the addition of chlorine to the distilled water in an attempt to minimize the formation of the algae. The use of such chemicals, however, is inherently problematic when used with acrylic panels, often causing discoloration and cracking of the acrylic. Consequently, presently available water panels have a constant problem with algae formation.
As a result of the above, a need remains for a Bubbling Liquid Display which is easy to use and maintain, safer to operate, provides a unique visual bubbling effect, is uniformly lighted, virtually leak-proof, and comparatively cost effective.